Because of the limited effective range of their equipment, most bow and arrow hunters will conceal themselves near a game trail or some other likely location and wait for their quarry to appear. Deer hunters in particular will frequently scatter, around their chosen location, strongly scented material whose odor is especially attractive to deer in the hope of luring a deer within range of their place of concealment. A wide variety of commercially produced scents for this purpose is available. Most of these commercially available scents are sold in a highly concentrated liquid form.
One problem encountered in using such scent is that the hunter, in setting out the scent, must walk to and return from the place where the scent is placed and thus, the scent of a human will, for some time after the luring scent has been placed, drift from that location. Deer in particular have a highly developed sense of smell and the effect of the luring scent will be negated if a deer detects the slightest amount of human scent combined with that of the luring scent.
The present invention is especially directed to a simple and effective solution to this problem.